Blog użytkownika:Arati/Tom 1 : Rozdział dwudziesty pierwszy : Na ulicach Arendelle
Witajcie. Na wstępie chciałbym przeprosić, że tak długo zwlekałem z napisaniem tego rozdziału. Po prostu nie miałem pomysłu jak się do tego zabrać, poza tym próbowałem narysować coś z Frozen. Dobra, już bez dalszego przedłużania, zapraszam do lektury. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Słońce zaczynało chylić się ku zachodowi gdy dojechali do miasta. Arendelle nie było już takie, jak przed ich wyjazdem - wiele domostw zostało spalonych, a chyba w każdym były powybijane okna, przez ulice co chwile przechodził jakiś patrol i gdzieniegdzie leżały rozkładające się zwłoki. Gdy wjechali na główny plac ujrzeli pobudowane dwa stosy i kilkanaście szubienic. Na każdym ze stryczków wisiał ktoś związany z koroną Arendelle, a każdy z nich miał na szyji powieszoną tablicę "Zdrajca. Wiedźmi sługus!". Natomiast stosy były nietknięte. Przed nimi stał znak z napisem "Zarezerwowane dla byłej królowej Elsy i księżniczki Anny. Za pawanie się czarnoksięstwem i sprzeciwieniu się woli jaśnie panującego nam króla Roberta." -Jak go dorwę, to sam skończy na tym stosie! - warknęła gdy przeczytała treść. - Już ja mu pokaże czarnoksięstwo! -Elso uspokój się. Jeśli ktoś cie usłyszy, to jeszcze tej nocy pobudowany zostanie kolejny stryczek, a jeden ze stosów zapłonie. Lepiej już jedźmy poszukać tego ruchu oporu. Jechali dalej w kierunku portu, mijając po drodze kolejnych żołnierzy. Część z nich wydawała się Elsie dziwnie znajoma. Dezerterzy zapewne. Niestety, przy wjeździe do portu była blokada, a jednym z obsadzonych na niej, jak na nieszczęście, był były dowódca gwardii królewskiej. Na ten widok Elsa natychmiastowo naciągnęła bardziej kaptur i skuliła się w siodle. -Kto jedzie i po co? -Najmocniej przepraszam że naruszamy spokój o tak późnej porze. - odpowiedział Lambert - Właśnie przyjechaliśmy do miasta i chcieliśmy zatrzymać się w karczmie na noc. -Port zamknięty, jedźcie szukać w mieście. -Niestety w mieście już nie ma żadnej tawerny. Nie możemy jakoś się dogadać? -A kim tak w ogóle jesteście? -Podróżnik i kupiec Emyr Relis. -A ona? -Nazywam się... - urwała nie mogąc nic wymyślić. -To jest moja małżonka, Ewa. - wyjaśnił pospiesznie - To jak będzie? -Tak, hmm... - spojrzał podejrzliwie strażnik - Pójdę zamienić słowo z przełożonym. Nie ruszać się stąd. - powiedział po czym wszedł do budynku. -Małżonka? -Cóż, musiałem coś powiedzieć, a rodzeństwa to tym bardziej nie przypominamy. - odpowiedział jej Lambert - Mam wrażenie że on coś podejrzewa. -To dobry człowiek, tylko po prostu stoi po złej stronie. Bądźmy dobrej myśli, pewnie zaraz wyjdzie i ... -Stać! - były członek gwardii królewskiej wybiegł z budynku i wymierzył w ich stronę ostrze włóczni - Mówcie coście za jedni! -Ależ oczywiście panie władzo, tylko... - Lambert chwycił za drzewiec broni, przyciągnął strażnika, a następnie kopnął go w głowę - Wiejemy! Jeszcze nie ruszyli, a już było słychać dzwony na alarm. Pędzili przed siebie, cały czas mijając kolejnych zbrojnych nadbiegających z każdej strony. Nagle usłyszeli cichy świst i ich koń runął na ziemię. Lambert z trudem podniósł się z ziemi i spojrzał na pióropusz wystający z szyi zwierzęcia i gromadę biegnącą w ich kierunku. -Jasna ch... - nie dokończył ponieważ kilka strzał przeleciało obok niego. -Co się stało? - spytała Elsa wyczołgując się spod konia. -Chodź! - pomógł jej wstać i pobiegli boczną uliczką. Uciekali tak przed zbrojnymi, aż w końcu udało im się ich chwilowo zgubić. Ukryli się w zaułku i poczekali aż dookoła wszystko ucichnie. -Zostań tutaj i nie wychylaj się. Pójdę sprawdzić czy jest bezpiecznie. Gdy zniknął za rogiem, Elsa wstała by zobaczyć czy nic jej się nie stało gdy spadła z konia. Miała kilka otarć, ale poza tym nic poważnego. Otrzepała się z kurzu i rozejrzała dookoła. Usłyszała czyjeś kroki. Podeszła myśląc, że to Lambert już wrócił, lecz zamiast tego zobaczyła młodzieńca, mającego góra czternaście lat. Ubrany był w mundur Weselton. Ten gdy ją spostrzegł wystraszył się i wymierzył w jej kierunku z kuszy. -Nie zbliżaj się czarownico! -Spokojnie. - podniosła ręce do góry - Nic ci nie zrobię. Mam nadzieje że ty mi też. -W świetle prawa zostajesz aresztowana. - wyjąkał cały czas trzymając palec na spuście. -Posłuchaj, zaraz wróci tu mój przyjaciel i jeśli nie chcesz by pozbawił cię życia, opuść broń i uciekaj. -Nie kłam już! - krzyknął. Wydawał się bardziej przerażony w tej sytuacji niż Elsa - Odwróć się i bez żadnych sztuczek udaj się na posterunek. -Musisz uwierzyć, jeśli nie chcesz zginąć. - powiedziała widząc sylwetkę nadchodzącego Lamberta. - On już tu idzie. Uciekaj! Gdy Elsa krzyknęła, młodzieniec zamknął oczy i pociągną za spust. Gdy je otworzył zobaczył jak dziewczyna upada na kolana z wbitym w brzuch bełtem. Usłyszał jak ktoś za nim krzyczał jej imię, ale nie zdążył dowiedzieć się kto to był. Rzucony nóż wbił się w czaszkę chłopaka aż po rękojeść. -Co ja ci idiotko mówiłem!? - spytał klękając obok Elsy. -Myślałam że nie strzeli. - zdążyła odpowiedzieć zanim straciła przytomność. -Niedobrze, niedobrze. - spojrzał na ranę. Z prawej strony podbrzusza wystawały pióra pocisku. Nie mógł go od tak wyciągnąć, ponieważ mógłby poważnie uszkodzić narządy wewnętrzne. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek wymyślić usłyszał nawoływania żołnierzy idących w ich stronę. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, wziął Else w ramiona i zaczął uciekać. Strażnicy byli coraz bliżej. Pomimo ciężkiego ekwipunku byli znacznie szybsi od Lamberta. Gdy już mu się wydawało, że goniący zaraz ich złapią, powietrze przeszył świst wypuszczonych strzał. Usłyszał głuche okrzyki umierających żołnierzy i czyjeś nawoływanie. Wołał go stojący w drzwiach ciemnowłosy chłopiec. Lambert nie widząc innego wyjścia postanowił wejść do budynku. -Kim jesteście i dlaczego gonili was strażnicy? - gdy wszedł zapytał go jakiś człowiek. -Nie ma czasu, jej potrzebna jest natychmiastowa pomoc medyczna! -Najpierw odpowiadaj. -Zejdź z drogi głupcze! - usłyszał znajomy głos. Z tłumu zgromadzonych wyłonił się generał Tomas - Zabierzcie królową na salę operacyjną. Zobacz przybłędo do czego doprowadziłeś, nie byłeś w stanie jej ochronić. -Wiem. - odpowiedział z goryczą w głosie kusznik. - Zróbcie wszystko, co w waszej mocy, by ją uratować. -Oczywiście. A ty w międzyczasie opowiesz mi, jak do tego doszło. - powiedział generał, dając znak dwójce podwładnym, by związali Lamberta. - Witamy w Arendelle. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania